Unspoken Secrets
by Loving Memory
Summary: After Christine falls into depression, the Giry's aren't sure what to do. After insisting to find a job to help, Christine's fate falls into the hands of a very mysterious man named Erik. Can he help her? Modern ExC
1. Chapter One

_**Disclaimer**_: As much as I wish it did, the figures in this story are property to Monsieur Leroux.

Christine looked at her thin, feminine figure in the mirror. She huffed. What she saw didn't please her and she wasn't sure she'd ever approve of her looks. She didn't think she'd ever feel complete anymore, not with her looks, her emotions, her relationships. It was all just too confusing.

Tears swelled up in her eyes as they often did now, but she refused to let herself cry. She'd often have these mood swings and break down in tears. She blamed it on hormones; she knew it was because of her father. Moping around, crying every time something reminded her of her of him. She could tell it was beginning to unnerve her friends, and what family she had left.

Meg and her mother, Denise, took her in her time of need. They tried to make her happy to their best abilities. Christine appreciated them more then they would ever know. But she just didn't feel she had it in her to cope with her father's death, or at least she didn't think she did. Meg, being the cheerful and optimistic of the two always pointed out the wonderful things to live for in life. Christine couldn't help but smile when Meg pointed out the most random things to be happy for.

"You're the best friend a girl could ever ask for. You know that, right?" Christine smiled, wiping at her tears as she looked at the reflection of Meg in the mirror next to her. Meg placed a hand on Christine's shoulder and giggled,

"Of course I know that, Christine. Don't be silly," Meg winked at her. Receiving one smile or laugh from Christine a day was a major accomplishment. Christine had been very difficult to deal with the past few months, but she understood her pain. Meg had to cope with the sorrow when her father had also died, a piece of her had died with him and it had taken till only a few years ago for her to move on.

Meg reached over and handed Christine a handkerchief, Christine gladly taking it. Dabbing at her tear streaked cheeks; she turned around to face Meg, laughing at herself a little. "Look at me crying again."

Meg rolled her eyes, giving Christine's shoulder a tight squeeze of reassurance. "Honestly Christine. It's alright to cry, no one thinks less of you when you do. I know you're going through a tough time right now," Meg's eyes wandered past Christine. "I just wish there was more I could do to help."

Christine bit the inside of her cheek to keep herself from crying again. "You couldn't do anymore for me, Meg Giry. I'd really prefer you to stop trying to help me so much. I've dragged this on too long. I need to stand back up on my own two feet. I'm tired of taking advantage of you and your mum." Meg's eyes widened.

"Christine! You know how much we love you. You aren't taking advantage, just gaining more family. Mum just sees you as another daughter after all these years we've grown up with each other." Christine scoffed and turned back to her reflection, deciding to just pull it back in a French braid.

"I'm going to get a job, Meg. At least let me do that. Then I won't feel like I'm just another burden to take care of, please understand Meg," Christine said, her large brown eyes begging for acceptance.

Meg nodded slowly, wishing the decision didn't have to be up to her. "Just know that we aren't expecting this of you Christine. If you feel that you want to quit for any reason, do so. We just want you to be happy."

Christine smiled and hugged her friend. She didn't plan on wasting any time in trying to find a job. Hopefully a job she'd like. She grabbed Meg's hand, pulling her with her out of the room and down the stairs. "OK, I need today's paper and an omlette."

Meg rolled her eyes and pulled out a pan and eggs after they'd entered the kitchen, "What kind of job are you looking for?"

Christine grabbed the newspaper, flipping to the Classifieds. "I was hoping for something that might have to do with music. Wishful thinking I suppose."

"There has to be something that would suit you," Meg replied, looking over Christine's shoulder.

Denise walked in, struggling to carry the heavy grocery bags slung onto her arms. Setting the bags she had she huffed, turning to look at the two girls, their faces pressed close to the newspaper. "And when did you two take a sudden interest in what's happening in the world? Besides, of course, what the celebrities wore to the Grammies," Denise chuckled.

"Oh, very funny, mum. We're actually looking for a job for Christine. She insists that she gets one because she feels she's taking us for granted." Denise's eyes grew wide.

"My dear, how could you think such thoughts?" Christine's pale cheeks flushed with color as she looked away.

"Thank you, Meg," Christine mumbled. She looked back up at Denise, "Really, I must. It'll only make me feel better."

Denise stared into Christine's large brown eyes for a few moments before shrugging and giving Christine a little smile. "You can start by helping me get the rest of these groceries in, the both of you!" Denise chuckled, swatting at them playfully as they scattered off towards the door.

**_Author's Note_**: I'm terribly sorry that this chapter is so short but there isn't much to say yet. It'll get better, I promise.


	2. Chapter Two

**_Disclaimer_**: As much as I wish it did, the figures in this story are property to Monsieur Leroux.

The next day Christine set off in pursuit of a job. It wasn't too simple. She'd already gone to two interviews already, each of the interviewers saying she didn't have enough experience, sadly enough was true. Her last job she was only in for a few weeks before her father's death, from then on she had been too depressed to go back.

She continued along the street, her jacket pulled close to her. It was well into fall and she could tell it was going to be a lovely winter. The leaves on the trees were now auburn, all to help the lovely atmosphere of Paris.

Turning a corner, rubbing her hands together for heat, she decided to stop in Starbucks, planning to get something that might help to warm her up. As she reached for the door, she noticed a large sign that read 'Now Hiring' in large, bold lettering. This could quite possibly be the highlight of her day.

Walking in, she strolled over to the counter. Christine waited for the girl who was currently working on an order to notice her. She didn't want to be rude, she could wait.

As she rested an elbow on the counter she felt someone brush their hand against her back. Spinning around, she came to face Raoul. "Hello stranger."

Christine remembered the last time she'd seen Raoul. It had been at her father's funeral and he'd been extremely helpful to her. He'd held her hand through it all and offered his shoulder to cry on. He had even cried with her through some of it, which made her feel a bit better.

He'd then taken her home the night of the funeral and stayed with her, making sure she got some food and then sleep. She'd been much too depressed to eat for over a week and he tried to help as much as he could until the Giry's came to take her in their care.

Christine smiled and leaned in for a big hug. "I'm really sorry Raoul. I've just been upset. Can you forgive me?"

Raoul stroked her cheek and kissed her lips gently, "Sorry? You have nothing to be sorry for, Christine."

She smiled again and gave him another hug. "I've really missed you."

"I missed you too," Raoul said, as they pulled away. He cupped her chin in his hands, looking into her sad eyes. "It'll be OK, Christine. I promise."

Christine sniffled a bit. "I know Raoul. It's just tough, you know?" He squeezed her hand in response and she forced a smile. "Well, want to grab a coffee with me, unless you've already had yours."

Raoul shrugged, "I could use another, as long as I get to be with you." He winked and stepped over to the counter as the girl began to take his order. "I'll take two coffees please."

"Oh Raoul, you really don't need to pay for mine. I can get it," she said, rummaging through her purse for money. She pulled out some make-up, digging through a pocket.

Raoul pulled the purse out of her hands and she looked up. "Christine, I've got it." He chuckled.

She blushed slightly, shoving her make-up back into her purse as Raoul took the coffees from the counter. He strolled over to a table and Christine followed.

They sat across from each other and he smiled as she took a sip of the steaming coffee. "So what have you been doing this whole time?" she asked.

"Well, work and all that. It's been really hectic lately. Mr. Hanes fired four employees, including one of my assistants. I haven't gotten anytime to myself really. You caught me on an off day where I actually get a break," he said, all in one breath.

"Wow…," was all Christine could say. He smiled and she smiled back.

"But it's all going to pay off because then I'll have much more time to spend with you." Her smile faded.

"Well, not exactly Raoul. I came in here to ask about getting hired here. I was just coming to get a coffee when I saw the sign in the window."

His eyes grew wide. "Madame Giry is making you get a job?" She smiled half-heartedly.

"She actually insisted that I didn't try to find a job, but I felt it was the least I could do for them after they took me in."

"Well, that's incredibly sweet of you Christine. That's why I love you. You're always putting other's needs before your own, even when you're going through hard times." He cupped her chin in his hand again and kissed her.

Christine melted into the kiss. When they pulled away she giggled. "And that's why I love you. You're a great kisser."

Raoul chuckled and glanced down his watch. "I'm sorry to cut this short angel, but I've got a meeting in a half hour." Christine waved it off, signifying she didn't mind.

He kissed her again and sped out of the shop, into the crowd of Paris. She smiled and drank the last sip of coffee.

She stood up and strode over to the counter with her head held high. She was more confident, now that Raoul had given her a pep talk.

The girl at the counter smiled, "Another coffee?"

Christine smiled back. The girl seemed very sweet and would probably be easy to work with if she got the job. "Actually, I was wondering about getting a job here."

**_Author's Note_: No sign of Erik yet. Don't worry we'll see him soon, most likely the next chapter. And sorry I had to put you through all that R/C crap! Don't flame me because of it! Hehe!**


	3. Chapter Three

**_Disclaimer_**: Same as in previous chapters. 

Everyone please, please, please review. It makes me feel so good and want to write more. So, if you like this story… or don't, I don't care, just let me know! Thanks!

The girl glanced at the sign in the window and then back at Christine. "You're hired."

Christine stood there, taken aback. "I – uh… what?" she stuttered.

"Well, it really isn't up to me, but I'm almost positive you'll get the job. The boss' tends to only hire pretty girls that'll attract attention." Christine blushed at the compliment.

"Oh, I'm not pretty, but thank you! I really appreciate it. What's your name, anyways?"

"Brier," she replied, holding out her hand over the counter, Christine shook it.

"It's nice to meet you Brier. My name's Christine."

"Well, if you'd like to meet Monsieur Firmin and Monsieur Andre, I'll take you to them. I'm sure they'll be pleased to see you."

Brier led her into an office in the back. The office was rather nice, considering it was only a Starbucks.

The two men were behind a large desk discussing something that seemed to be very important because they didn't notice Brier and Christine enter. Brier cleared her throat for their attention and their heads shot up.

They looked at Brier, still not noticing Christine who was standing a bit behind Brier like a shy puppy. "This is Christine; she's come for the job opening." Brier grabbed her arm and pulled Christine to her side.

The two men looked from Brier to Christine and smiled gently. There had been an article about the men's success in a scrap metal sort of deal and Christine recognized them instantly. "Very nice to meet you… Christine, was it?"

Christine nodded and found her voice. "I'm not very experienced, but I promise -," Monsieur Andre held up his hand to silence her.

"Darling, lovely Christine, it's quite alright. When can you start?"

"Well, um… I can start whenever is best for you!" she said, excitedly. She wanted to jump up and down but she didn't want to ruin the impression she might have given them to take her in so quickly. She settled with a wide grin.

"You can start tomorrow. Brier will show you around and teach you the basics for the first couple days. You'll catch on quickly and I don't think you'll have any problems with working with Brier. You two already seem to be getting along."

The two glanced at each other and giggled, both happy she was going to have the job. Christine was still ignorant to the fact that this was one of the best and worst things she'd ever do.

After the men went through a couple of things she needed to know and papers she needed to sign, they exited the office, both squealing with joy. "I told you you'd get the job."

"Thanks so much Brier, I'm so excited to get started tomorrow. I have to get home though; I'll see you tomorrow at 9, ok?" Brier nodded. Christine grabbed her purse and practically skipped out of Starbucks.

When the crisp air reached her face she sighed. Home. She'd called the Giry's house her home. That wasn't her home and it never would be. Her home was where she'd grown up all her life happily with her mother and father taking care of her. That's where she belonged but she knew it would never go back that way.

Her happiness soon faded and warm teardrops streaked her pale cheeks. She wanted her mother and father back, but she knew they'd never be there for her again. She hated them for that. How could they leave her like that? It wasn't fair!

Christine wiped the tears away and sat on the porch. She imagined her eyes were red and puffy by now and she didn't want them to know she was crying again. Besides, it would seem rather ridiculous to be crying as she told them the good news.

After sitting there a couple minutes, she went to the door and went to ring the doorbell but stopped herself. She needn't do that anymore since she lived here. She turned the knob and walked inside as the door squeaked, announcing her arrival.

She could here shuffling coming from the kitchen and out came the Girys, each of them holding something behind their backs. Christine smiled. "What do you two have behind your backs?"

Madame Giry pulled out flowers from behind her back and Christine squealed. "Oh my gosh! What's this for?"

Meg then pulled a small cake she was holding behind her back that said 'Congrats' in green, her favorite color. "How did you guys know I got a job?"

"Raoul is friends with the two men you work for and they had called him. He then called us, asking to do something for you until he got the chance to celebrate with you." Meg said with a smile.

"He's so wonderful. And so are you guys! Thank you so much, but you really didn't need to do all of this for me," Christine said, hugging the both of them.

"It was really nothing. We just went to the store and -," Madame Giry elbowed Meg in the ribs lightly and she laughed. "I mean… uh, yeah. I took us a load of time to make this cake for you, Christine."

Meg grinned and rolled her eye. "Either way, you guys are the best."

"Well, how about we all have ourselves a piece of cake to celebrate how wonderful we are," Meg said, holding out the cake.

"Deal," Christine said, and gave Meg another hug.

**_Author's Note_**:** Yes, Erik has yet to make his appearance in this story. Don't worry though! He is DEFINITELY in the next chapter. At least there wasn't any RxC in this chapter, right? Cookies for all who review!**


	4. Chapter Four

**_Disclaimer_**: Same as in previous chapters. Also, I own nothing that has to do with Starbucks.

The alarm clock started to go off at 8:00. It was way too early to have to start her day. She'd just sleep a little longer and then she'd get up. Five extra minutes never hurt anyone, did it?

Meg then shrieked. "Turn that thing off!" Christine rolled over on her side to turn it off. Sighing loudly, she pulled back the covers and got up.

The more she thought about going to work, the more she got excited. Not because she'd be spending most of her day taking orders, but because it was a chance for her to get out of the house and maybe make some new friends.

Walking into the bathroom, she looked at her reflection. Her hair was huge and her eyes were puffy from the lack of sleep that she usually got. She really needed a shower.

She reached for the faucet and turned on the hot water. Peeling off her clothes, she stepped in. It definitely did the job of waking her up and making her feel much more refreshed.

Christine got out and wrapped a towel around her, her hair still dripping wet. She opened the door and slunk back into the room and made sure Meg was still sleeping. Holding back a laugh, she listened as Meg snored loudly.

Quietly opening one of Meg's drawers, she pulled out some really cute, black pants she had been meaning to borrow for a long time. Now was the perfect time, since she was required to wear black pants and a white shirt.

Running back into the bathroom, she slipped on the pants and the shirt, hen brushing through the tangled mess that sat atop her head. She continued to dry her hair into large curls and put on only a little lip gloss.

She stepped out and almost laughed as Meg looked at her and furrowed her brow. "Aren't those my pants?" she asked, trying to remember.

"I have no clue what you're talking about; I've had these for years." Christine snorted and grabbed her purse. "Well, since I'm working at Starbucks and have to go there no matter what, want to come with me and you can grab a coffee?"

"Sure, why not?" Meg replied and pulled back her hair. She threw something on and we were ready to be out the door within 5 minutes.

"MAMAN!" Meg screamed. "I'm going to Starbucks, I'll be back later."

They set out and walked in silence for a few minutes until Christine broke it. "I met a girl named Brier yesterday, she works there too. She's really nice. I think this job is going to be really fun."

Meg smiled. "That's what I like to hear. Maybe you can introduce me to her." Christine nodded and they turned to corner.

Christine took a deep breath. "Well, here we are. I'm kind of nervous…"

"Don't be, you'll do great. I think Raoul mentioned to mum that he was going to stop by to see you."

Christine moaned. "Great, now I'm going to have to work extra hard to try and impress him."

"You work in a coffee shop… how do you plan on impressing him? Showing him your special talents of adding just the right amount of cream and sugar? Or maybe how-," Christine punched her lightly on the arm and Meg laughed.

"You aren't helping, you know?" Christine pouted and folded her arms across her chest. Meg gave her a hug and a pat on the back.

"I'm only teasing Christine. You'll be great, don't worry about it. Just keep you head held high." Meg opened the door and allowed Christine to enter first, still a bit nervous.

A shorter girl with brown hair and hazel eyes standing behind a counter motioned for the two. The girls walked over and Meg took a seat on a stool at the counter as Christine made her way behind the counter and tied an apron around her waist.

"Meg, this is Brier, the girl I was telling you about. Brier, Meg." The girls shook hands and continued to make small talk as Christine took a couple simple orders from the steady flow of people coming in, most of them looking in a hurry.

"Christine, do you think you can get me a tall caramel mocha?" Meg called, over her shoulder. Meg had turned her attention to a group of rather cute boys that had just entered.

"Oh Christine, I'm so sorry," Brier rushed over, beginning to help her with some of the orders. "Meg is really nice, I lost track of where I was."

Christine shrugged it off. "Good practice."

"Well, if you think you can handle it the rest of the day…" Brier watched as Christine's eyes grew wide. "I'm only kidding. Don't worry; I usually don't slip up like that. I'll do as much work as you."

Christine bent down to grab a couple cups from under the counter; they were already running out within the 30 minutes she'd been there. "Hey Brier, do we-," Christine looked up to someone tapping lightly on the counter top.

He was one of the strangest men she'd ever seen, and Christine had seen her fair share of strange men in the past. A white mask placed on the left side of his face. The mask was shaped into a scowl but the right side looked very gentle and handsome.

Wearing black slacks, a white dress shirt and a blue tie that matched his eyes hung a little loosely around his neck. Someone very important was Christine's guess.

Christine stood there, staring at the mask probably a little longer than needed to be. "Ahem," he said, looking completely frustrated. His icy blue eyes pierced into her brown ones.

"Oh, um… sorry, what will it be?" she asked, looking away from him, feeling herself blush profusely. She would have liked to look at him more, he was quite nice to the eyes but she felt awkward and scared her eyes might begin to wander on the mask again.

Erik didn't make any notice of Christine's obvious embarrassment but simply looked up at the board above her to look at his choices, but already knowing what he wanted. "I'll take the usual."

Christine looked up confused. "Monsieur, I'm new and I really…" Brier inched towards her and smiled at the strange man.

"Ah, Monsieur Beecher, you haven't been here in awhile," Brier smiled, apparently knowing the man.

"Yes, well, I've been rather busy. I'm also in a great hurry so if you don't mind, I'll just take the usual. I take it that you remember what that is, right?" he asked Brier, and then glancing at Christine at the corner of his eye. She could tell he was trying to show her how stupid she looked right about now.

"Indeed I do, sir," Brier replied, then walking off to make his order, as Erik and Christine just stood there, standing in an awkward silence.

"I'm very sorry Monsieur, I didn't know. I'll remember it next time you come in, I promise."

He looked at her empathetically, her eyes full with sadness. He felt better than, as unkind as it may sound, that he wasn't the only one going through misery and sorrow. Erik felt a wave of sympathy wash over him as he looked at the younger woman. "It's… alright," he muttered, shrugging his shoulders slightly.

Just then, Monsieur Andre and Monsieur Firmin walked out of their office, obviously delighted to see Monsieur Beecher. A slight grimace reached Erik's expression as he saw the two. They both held out their hands when they had reached him and Erik in turn, shook them both.

"Erik, it's positively wonderful to see you. We'd thought you died or something," Monsieur Firmin laughed, obviously joking. Erik apparently did not find this funny.

"I've been around," Erik replied, obviously uncomfortable with the whole conversation. "I've just kept myself busy."

"Well, we won't keep you then. We do hope to discuss some architectural plans for the new scrap metal industry. Do you think you might be able to stop by tomorrow? We wouldn't want anyone but you to design it."

"I'll see what I can do," Erik murmured and took the coffee that Brier now held out to him. Pulling out some money from his pocket, he looked at Christine again and she smiled. He handed her the money and gently brushed the back of her hand, sending shivers down her spine.

"Until tomorrow," Erik almost whispered, not saying it directly to Christine, but she was almost positive he was talking to her. He turned around and walked out the door, the bell jingling as it open and closed.

Christine stood there, watching him until he disappeared into the crowd. She looked down at her hand, still feeling where he had touched her.

Meg walked over and whistled. Christine had completely forgotten she was still there; she had just been rather quiet for Meg. "Wow… now that's what I call 'boyfriend material', rich, mysterious and handsome." Christine laughed.

"Oh Meg, you're such a little gold digger," she said, playfully. Meg pouted and stuck out her tongue rather childishly.

"Am not, you take that back!"

"Aww… did Cwistine huwt your feewings?" Christine teased, laughing. Meg shook her head slowly and then stopped and pouted again.

"OK, maybe a little." Christine reached over the counter and gave Meg a hug.

"I'm sorry, Meg. You aren't a little gold digger, you're a huge gold digger," Christine laughed, and pulled away before Meg could take a good swat at her.

Christine raced over to Brier and leaned against the counter, Meg following behind and punching her in the arm. Brier looked at the two and rolled her eyes.

"OK, you've got to tell us who that man was. Do you know any dirty secrets? Is he married?" Meg asked Brier, anxious to know anything about the man. Christine had to admit, she was also rather apprehensive to know anything about him.

Brier giggled. "You two are so nosy. But, no, I don't know anything about Monsieur Beecher. All I know is that he is an architect and a very talented musician that occasionally comes out with his own opera. He's a very conservative man that doesn't say too much."

"Can you at least tell us why he wears that mask?" Christine asked. Brier shrugged.

"I know as much about him as the next person does, but that's one thing that he'll never talk about. He's probably the only one that knows."

"Well you're no help," Meg huffed. She laughed a little to herself. "I'll bet it's all scarred and nasty." Christine looked at Meg and almost loathed her for a moment.

How could she say such hateful things? He probably felt so humiliated to even go out and public and if circumstances didn't demand he even go outside, he probably wouldn't. Christine had seen the sadness and vulnerability, why laugh at him for being miserable?

Christine shook it off but remained silence. She'd never take a part in making fun of someone who was probably just as distressed as herself.

"Anyways, I should probably get home. Maman is probably worried sick, I told her I'd be back soon. I'll see you when you get back Christine." She then sped outside and back around the corner.

Christine couldn't stop thinking about this Monsieur Beecher the rest of the day. His voice had seemed so pure and made you feel wonderful… like an angel. Was this maybe the angel her father had promised to send her, the Angel of Music? She shook her head at the thought.

'Christine, he was clearly a man and nothing more.' She said to herself. And with that, she continued the stressful, but interesting day.

**_Author's Note_: Thank you guys SOO much for reviewing. You guys literally made my week. I hope you guys liked this chapter. A lot of you were asking for longer chapters, so I tried my best to make it longer… without making it just complete filler.**

**Also, I did my studying and 'Beecher' means fine entertainment in French. Suits Erik, right? And thank you MagickAlianne, for pointing out that Meg should say maman. Heck. I'm from the U.S.; I don't know any of this French talk.**

**Boxes of cookies to all that reviewed!**


	5. Chapter Five

_**Ok, I just needed to point something out for the past and future chapters. Lizzie Black pointed out that 'Heather' wasn't a very French name so I've changed it to Brier, so don't get confused. Thanks! Also, just as a little play on words, 'Brier' means 'heather' in French. I'm so funny, huh?**_

**_Disclaimer:_** Same as in previous chapters. I also own nothing to do with the song _Cold, Cold Heart_ by Norah Jones. And… I love you Kat097! Don't kill me! Lol It just seems like the perfect song.

Christine had made it through the day somehow. It had been hectic all morning but calmed down rather rapidly in mid-afternoon. It had been really fun getting to know Brier. They had already become really good friends in the past two days they'd known each other.

But all through the rest of the day, even in her dreams, was that strange Monsieur Beecher. It seemed almost impossible to clear him from her mind. The way he'd touched her…

His words repeated in her head, the angelic voice. It still sent shivers down her spine.

'Until tomorrow,' repeated again and again in her dreams that night. But that night the mask also haunted her, remembering what Meg had said about his face probably being distorted.

The alarm clock started to go off but she'd already been awake for some time now. Sleep just hadn't come to her easy last night with all the thoughts and ideas racing through her head.

She'd taken her shower last night so she just got dressed quickly and set out. She'd thought it best not to wake up Meg so early again and ask her if she'd wanted to come with her to Starbucks.

Christine's coat pulled close to her, she walked against the piercing, winter wind. Blowing her brown spirals behind her, she shivered from an immense gust. It was rather strange how quickly it had gotten so cold. Having to deal with such low temperatures, she hoped it would snow soon, hardly finding it fair otherwise.

Rounding the corner, she walked in, Brier right behind her. She jumped as the girl announced herself, having not noticed Brier had been behind her for quite some time.

"Can't believe you actually came back," Brier laughed, as the two girls got behind the counter and began to tie the aprons around their waists.

Christine raised an eyebrow. "And why's that?"

"I just thought it might have been too much for you yesterday that you might not want to come back for a second day."

Christine laughed. "I actually found the crowds rather enjoying."

"I could tell, and the crowd seemed to rather enjoy you. You catch good attention, it's too bad you don't sing or something like that…," Brier trailed off, as a couple approached the counter.

Christine's face went pale as Brier mentioned singing. She had loved to sing, and she was rather good at it. But after her father died, she couldn't think to sing again. It didn't seem fair if she was well and singing, and he having played his last notes.

Tears began to blur her vision but Christine hid it from everyone else. She was pretty sure that crying on the second day of her job was not the best idea, especially since it was a very busy café.

Blinking the tears out of her eyes, she took orders and went about her business for the next couple hours, Monsieur Beecher slipping from her mind. She kept thinking about singing and how much she missed it. She'd loved it so much and it was hard for her to not sing anymore.

Christine turned around, her back to the door as she filled out an order. She began to sing _Cold, Cold Heart _by Norah Jones. She started off just humming, but she ended up singing it rather loudly. She hadn't realized it at the time, but several people had stopped to watch.

Turning back around, still singing loudly, she came to face Monsieur Beecher. His expression looked like a mix between utter shock and looking extremely impressed. He'd never heard a sweeter voice.

He stood there a little while longer, just staring at her. "You… sing?"

Christine could feel her face getting even redder as she looked around at the other people staring at her. "Well, I _used_ to monsieur. I haven't for a while now."

Erik shook his head slightly as he looked at her and smirked. "Pity. You're actually pretty good."

Christine made a face. "_Pretty_ good?" Erik chuckled.

"Well, your voice is a little shaky, but other than that, you'd be very good."

Christine sighed as she grabbed a cup. "I miss singing, but I really don't have anywhere to practice and I don't know anyone that could give me lessons."

Erik watched her hustle about, taking demands from caffeine-lacking customers and then smiled weakly. "I'm not trying to brag or anything, but if you haven't heard yet, I've written many of my own opera and a very talented musician. I also do a lot of singing and if you desperately want to learn, then I'll gladly teach you."

Christine knocked over a basket of sugars from the counter as she had turned around quickly to see if he was being serious. Getting to her knees, she began to put the little packets back in the basket, knowing Erik was watching her.

She turned pink and stood up, putting the basket back on the counter. She looked at Erik, practically speechless. "Monsieur Beecher-," Erik held up his hand to cut her off.

"Erik, if you please."

Christine nodded and began again. "Erik, I really couldn't accept. I have little money to offer and I'd be in debt for the rest of my life."

Erik smirked. "Listen, er…," he looked down at her nametag. "Christine, I'm not asking for money, I have plenty of it. If you have a true passion for the world of music, I'll give it to you. Otherwise, I wouldn't be wasting my time offering this to you."

Christine stood there, staring into his icy blue eyes. She could tell he meant it, and she really didn't think she could turn him down. It was exciting to think he was offering this wonderful chance, but also extremely flattering.

She finally nodded and he gave a slight smile. "You have to really focus and love the music. I'm a strict teacher and very impatient, if you treat this as no big deal, I'll simply ask you to leave. Now do you promise to be a good student if I teach you what I know?"

Christine's face brightened and she almost had the urge to reach over the counter and give him a huge hug, but he'd probably find that very inappropriate. "I promise Erik."

With that, he grabbed his coffee and walked into Monsieur Andre and Firmin's office with rolls of blueprint tucked under his arm. He'd apparently agreed to design the building for the scrap metal industry.

Christine walked over to the cash register where Brier stood nearby. Brier had been watching but couldn't hear anything they'd been saying. She looked at Christine and raised an eyebrow, Christine just shrugged and smiled.

"What was that all about?" Brier asked, interested.

"You're so nosy." Christine laughed and Brier pulled a face. "He just offered to give me singing lessons is all."

"What do you mean _that's all?_ That's amazing! I've been working here for almost two years and you've managed to talk to him more and get singing lessons from him all in two days!" Brier said, looking kind of hurt but also excited for Christine.

Christine shrugged again. "It's not like I asked him to talk to me or give me lessons."

"Still… you must really like you."

Christine laughed. "Yeah right, like me? He's just being friendly, that's all."

"Right… _'friendly' _you say. He's never been that friendly to me.

Later on in the day, Raoul had decided to stop by, wanting to see how Christine was doing at her new job.

"Bonjour," Christine said, as she watched him walk in.

"Hey." Raoul reached over the counter and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Work keeping you busy?"

"Yes, as always. It's been lightening up a bit down at the office, but not as much as I'd like. Sorry I didn't get to come see you yesterday on your first day."

Christine waved it off. "Pfft. Not a big deal. There wasn't too much excitement. You probably would have been bored out of your mind."

"I doubt that, but even if I did get bored, I'd at least have something nice to look at." Raoul laughed.

Christine looked up from the counter she was wiping down and swatted at him with the rag. "I hardly think the managers would appreciate you sitting in her to admire me all day."

"I can't help it if you're so damn hot," Raoul said, and pulled her into a kiss.

Christine's eyes wandered to the office door that was opening. Erik walked out and his eyes met hers and he looked away embarrassingly. Christine blushed and pulled away from Raoul.

"Raoul, would you like to meet Monsieur Beecher?"

"Sure, who's that?" he asked, looking around.

Christine grabbed Raoul's hand and pulled him over to where Erik stood. She smiled at him and he tuned his head to look at Raoul, his mask now visible. Raoul stared at him and then continued to reach out his hand to shake.

"Raoul, this is Monsieur Beecher. I decided to take up singing again and he's offered to give me lessons."

Erik looked at Raoul's hand for a second, a little apprehensive. Finally he took it and Raoul grinned. "Beecher? Are you that composer?"

Erik nodded and they pulled their hands apart. "I've never seen any of your operas, but I heard they're excellent."

"Well, sorry to cut this short, but I really must be going. It was nice meeting you Raoul. And Christine, I'll be back tomorrow to discuss the times and the directions to my home," Erik said, and walked out.

Raoul raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "That man is very strange. Are you sure you want to take singing lessons from _him_?"

"That's mean Raoul," Christine pouted. "And yes, I do want to take my lessons from him. He's very nice and obviously very talented."

Raoul stroked her cheek and pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I'm so excited that you're taking up singing again."

"I'm excited too." They pulled apart. "Anyways, I've got to get back to work before Brier comes over here to give me a piece of her mind."

Raoul laughed and kissed her. "Alright, I'll try my best to stop by again tomorrow."

Christine nodded and then waved before he turned around and walked out the door.

Rushing back over to the counter, Brier came over to her. "Where were you?"

"Oh, Raoul stopped by so I introduced him to Erik."

"Who?" Brier asked, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Oh, uh… Monsieur Beecher."

"You call him Erik? Yes, he definitely likes you."

Christine rolled her eyes. "Oh get over it, he does not."

After work, she made her way back to the Giry's house. She was exhausted and was just about ready to grab something to eat and climb into bed extra early. Her eyelids were feeling heavy and she wanted to get a good rest.

Her feet carried her to the house and she was there quicker than she realized. It felt like she'd just walked out the door.

Reaching for the knob, she turned it and walked inside. Meg looked up from the TV and smiled, looking like she'd gotten quite enough sleep. "Good day at work?"

"Stressful but yes, it was a good day. Had a lot of customers, Erik stopped by and offered to give me singing lessons, Raoul came-"

"Wait, who's Erik and what is this whole thing about singing lessons?"

"Oh, right. Erik, or Monsieur Beecher, heard me singing and asked if I'd like to receive singing lessons from him."

"You'd better of said yes," Meg said, folding her arms across her chest.

"Of course," Christine smiled and Meg shrieked with delight.

"When do you start? Where are you going to take lessons? What are you going to wear?" Meg asked quickly as she ran over to Christine.

"He said we'll talk about when I start tomorrow and I'm taking my lessons at his house. And why does it matter what I'm wearing?"

Meg snorted as if it weren't obvious. "Well, you can't wear _that_," Meg said, eyeing Christine's work outfit.

Christine looked down. "There's hardly anything wrong with this. Besides, I'd have nothing else to wear."

Meg grinned, her eyes bright. "Shopping trip."

Christine rolled her eyes. "Meg, your obsession with shopping is atrocious."

Meg pouted. "I can't help it if I'm a girl. Besides, it's a completely healthy obsession."

"Says who?" Christine laughed and Meg made a face and stuck out her tongue.

"Please Christine! We haven't been shopping in forever. Just let me help you pick something out."

"Alright, OK! But we'll have to do it tomorrow because I'm tired and ready for bed."

Meg sighed. "You're no fun, but I guess I can wait until tomorrow. Where do you want to go first? I saw the prettiest sweater on display today that you'd look perfect in."

"Meg."

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

Christine got up from the chair she was sitting in, into the room her and Meg shared. She pulled off her clothes and slipped into some blue sweatpants and a tank top and flopped into bed.

It was _really_ early for her to be going to bed, but she'd had a long day so it was understandable.

Meg came in a little while later, deciding she'd go to bed early also. There hadn't been much else to do.

Within minutes, Christine was listening to the sound of Meg's snores as her eyelids closed. Sleep would come easy tonight and hopefully the next day would bring something good.

**Author's Note:** **_Thanks everyone who reviewed. I really appreciate it and it makes me want to write even quicker. Sorry it took me so long to update but I've been busy and I got braces so I've been in complete agony. Tomorrow is my last day of school, so I'll definitely be updating much quicker. Thanks for being so patient!_**

_**Love ya people!**_


	6. Chapter Six

**_Disclaimer: _**Same as in previous chapters.

Christine walked into Starbucks, the bell above the door announcing her arrival.

Brier looked up, smiling softly. "Glad you're here. It's been one hell of a morning."

Christine raised her eyebrows and looked around the almost empty café. "Really? It looks pretty dead in here to me."

"I'm only kidding. I am glad you're here though," Brier replied, sighing as she bent over to rest her elbows on the counter, propping up her head.

"I wonder why it's so slow today."

Brier shrugged. "Well, since it's a Friday, I imagine everyone went to work early to catch up on everything so they could leave earlier."

"True. Well, do you still think Erik will stop by? He said we'd go over everything for my singing lessons today."

"He's already here. He's in the managers' office, been in there awhile. I imagine he'll come out soon."

* * *

Time passed and Christine still saw no sign of Erik. She was eager to make the arrangements and not being able to discuss it with him was not helping.

The morning was dragging as random people came in from time to time.

Christine looked at the door and stood up. Rounding around the counter, she tapped lightly against the door a couple times. Brier just watched.

"Who is it?" someone called from inside.

"Christine, Monsieur."

"Oh, what is it?"

Christine scowled, hardly wanting to have to explain herself to the door. "May I come in?"

"The door's open," they called again, and Christine pushed it open. The three men that sat inside looked up at her, curious at what was the matter.

Christine's eyes were focused on Erik, a smile plastered to her face. She looked at his elegant stature and wonderful sense in fashion. He brought himself across well.

Erik looked back at Christine, his eyes focused on her chestnut colored eyes. She seemed interested in something about him, but that was probably just what he wanted to see.

"…Well?" Monsieur Firmin asked, looking very frustrated. Christine and Erik's stares broke apart and looked away, Christine blushing slightly.

"Oh, uh, I was wondering if any of you would care for some coffee or tea."

The managers rolled their eyes. "Is that all? Then, no, I think we're fine. Be on your way."

Erik stood up slowly and stretched out his arms and then turned to look at Christine. "Actually, tea sounds good. We also have some business to attend to, correct?"

Christine nodded and walked out the door, expecting Erik to follow. Walking back again behind the counter, she grabbed a kettle as Erik took a seat on a stool.

Grabbing a cup, she poured some into it and handed it over to Erik who smirked in appreciatively. "When would you like to start?" he asked, after taking a sip of the steaming tea.

Christine watched him for a moment and then shrugged slightly. "When ever is best for you, or as soon as possible."

Erik nodded his head and set the cup down. "I'm very busy, but since tomorrow is a Saturday, maybe you'd like to start then?"

"Of course, if that works for you." Christine grinned. Erik smiled and picked up his cup once more and stood up. "No need to worry about directions, I'll have someone pick you up." He touched Christine's hand lightly and rose up his cup. "Thanks for the tea."

Christine watched as he walked back into the office, closing the door behind him. She smiled to herself and touched her hand that he'd touched against her cheek.

Brier made her way over to Christine, almost laughing. "And you try to tell me he doesn't like you?"

"He might… a little."

* * *

Since work had been so slow, they'd been let off early. Christine couldn't say she was too upset to get away.

Once Christine had made her way back to the Giry's, she found Meg near the door, moving back and forth on the balls of her feet.

Meg then began to jump for joy when Christine walked in. Being pushed back out the door, Christine stared at Meg who looked completely overjoyed.

"What in the world has gotten into you? I just got back from work!"

"You promised we would go shopping today," Meg pouted.

Christine folded her arms across her chest and watched as he friend gave her puppy eyes. Christine sighed heavily and grabbed the keys out of Meg's hand. "OK, but I'm driving. I don't want to get killed right before I get to have a singing lesson."

"What's that supposed to mean? That I'm a bad driver?"

"That's exactly what it's supposed to mean."

"I'm not _that_ bad," Meg huffed as she climbed into the passenger's side.

* * *

Once they'd drove their way to the long strip of shops, they decided to window shop a bit, instead of going into every store. If the clothes they had on display looked decent, they went inside.

It felt like ages before Meg decided to look through one store. Christine's feet were already starting to hurt, but Meg was going full force.

"Oh, look at this Christine," Meg said, holding up a dark orange shirt.

"I look awful in orange."

Meg continued to look through each shirt on every rack, occasionally holding up something she liked.

Christine was just about ready to grab the first thing she saw and leave until Meg squealed. "I've found it."

"Found what?" Christine sighed, not even interested.

"You have _got_ to get this," she said, and held up a short, dark red dress with intricate black designs sewn into the bottom hem. The top scooped down, obviously made to show a little cleavage.

Christine had to give it to Meg, she had wonderful taste. "Are you sure I'd look OK in that? That looks like something you would wear, not me."

"Oh come on. You'll look gorgeous in this dress. We'll find your size and you can try it on, if you don't like it, we'll keep looking."

Christine half prayed to herself that she'd look OK in it so that she wouldn't have to continue in the hunt for something to wear for her first lesson.

Christine grabbed her size and made her way into a changing room. Quickly pealing off her clothes and slipping the dress on, she looked in the mirror. She actually looked decent, which rather surprised her.

She stepped out to show Meg, who stood outside. Meg grinned from ear to ear as she looked at her.

"What do you think?" Christine asked nervously.

"You look… amazing! Please tell me you're going to get it."

"Yes, I'm going to get the dress. Just let me get back into my clothes." Christine slipped out of the dress and pulled her clothes back on.

Christine handed the dress to Meg and she went to the cash register to buy it. Christine stood by the door, checking her watch. She was hungry and needed to get some food soon.

Meg approached her and held out the bag to her. Grabbing it, she smiled. "Hungry?"

"Starved."

* * *

Christine and Meg walked into a nice little restaurant, their arms linked together as they chatted and laughed.

Taking a seat, Christine glanced around the quaint room, each table covered with a red table cloth, flowers and a burning candle placed in the middle. It had a very romantic atmosphere.

Her eyes wandered to a table set a little remote from the rest of the tables, placed slightly in a shadow. Only a white, scowling mask stood out in the darkness.

Christine stood up, almost drawn to the shadows where Erik lurked. Meg looked at her strangely, but turned her attention back to the waiter she had an eye for.

"Erik?" Christine called out, before stepping into the darkness.

"You may have a seat, I won't bite," Erik chuckled.

Christine took a seat opposite of where he sat, and stared into the darkness. "Why'd you choose this table?"

"I prefer the shadows. I'm a dark person, if you haven't noticed."

Christine's eyes adjusted to the small amount of light, and she smiled. Erik smiled back, and he pushed a wine glass towards her. "Do you drink?"

She stared down at the cup. "I'll have a little."

Erik poured her a small glass and raised his own to his lips, Christine doing the same. He watched as took a small sip and almost laughed when she grimaced at the taste. He hadn't expected her to like it too much.

Surprisingly, she took another sip, reconsidering the bitter-sweet taste. It was good enough to bare, but not something she particularly cared for.

She swallowed the last bit and set down the glass. Erik had hardly touched his own and she blushed, glad for the darkness. "Care for some more?"

Christine tapped her fingers against the table, looking from the bottle to her glass. "Well, yes I would like some more, but only if you drink with me."

Erik smirked. "Fair enough." He poured her another glass. "Well, drink up." They both tipped their glasses to their mouth and swallowed.

Christine laughed as she set down her glass and set her arms on the table. Erik had picked up a book that was to his side and began to read.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to read at the table?" Christine chuckled.

Erik looked up with sad eyes, but tried to cover it by grabbing his glass and taking another swig of the wine. After setting back down the glass with a tink, he looked back at her. "My mother didn't say much to me at all."

Christine looked down at her hands, extremely embarrassed. "I'm… sorry Erik. I didn't know."

Erik sighed and went back to reading his book. Looking at the title, which read _'The Phantom of the Opera'_ she couldn't help but snigger a bit.

"What?" he asked, looking up from his book.

"Oh, nothing of any importance." She smiled, and he looked back down at his book.

Christine peeked over at the table where she'd left Meg. Meg was now sitting with a group of boys, chatting away happily. Christine shook her head and looked back to Erik.

"Looks like my friend ditched me for a couple of guys."

Erik turned around to look at the giggling Meg Giry and scoffed. "She seems to like the attention."

"That's Meg for you, the big attention seeker. Anyways, I'm probably bothering you since you seem to be busy reading."

A waiter then appeared by the table, looking from one another. "What will you have?" he asked, looking at Christine.

"Oh no, I was just-," Erik cut her off and looked at the waiter.

"We'll both have the lobster."

Christine gazed at him and then turned to the waiter to protest, but he'd already left. "I can't very well pay for the lobster dinner! Are you out of your mind?"

"Just a little. And don't worry about it, I'll pay for it," he replied calmly, setting his book down on the table.

"Oh I couldn't let you do that. You're already doing enough as it is by offering my free singing lessons."

Erik shook his head and rested a hand on her shoulder. "Please, just let me get this for you."

Christine sighed, but didn't object. She only smiled and grabbed his hand that was placed on her shoulder. She took it in her own and she could feel him tense a bit, but then relax and began to stroke her soft hand with his thumb.

Christine smiled weakly, savoring his warm hand embraced in her own. Even if they were only holding hands, it just felt good.

They sat like that for a long while, never pulling their hands apart. They talked about different things that was going on in the world, and sometimes just looked into each others eyes.

Finally, the lobster arrived and Erik quickly pulled his hand away. It wasn't as if he wanted to let go, he could have held on forever, but he really didn't need the publicity right now. Not at the height of his career.

He could see it now: _'Erik Beecher and His Lovely Mistress'_. That wouldn't only be completely awful for him, but probably humiliating for Christine. She'd then loathe him and continue to never speak to him again.

He sighed to himself as he picked up a fork and knife, every so often looking up at Christine. Her pale skin stuck out in the darkness and her brown curls falling across her shoulders.

Christine looked up, feeling him watching her. Their eyes met and she smiled. He looked back down at his food and continued to fork at it.

She laughed slightly as she watched him. "Not a big lobster fan?"

He looked up at her and back down at his food. "No, not really. I do like seafood, but lobster isn't my favorite think in the world."

Christine looked down at her own food and sighed to herself and then looked back up at him. "Well, we can always try something else tomorrow."

She smiled, hoping he'd take the hint. He looked up at her and he smiled back. Christine took his hands back into her own, loving the feeling.

From that night forward, Erik knew Christine was his Angel of Music.

**Author's Note: _Aww. This chapter is cute, right? I love writing ECness! It's WAY better than RCness. Eww! Thanks everyone for reviewing… I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll continue to update quickly. It's summer finally! WOOHOO!_**

_**Love you peeps!**_


	7. Chapter Seven

**_Disclaimer: _**Same as in previous chapters.

The next morning, Christine woke up extra early. She wanted to have plenty of time to get ready for her first singing lesson with Erik.

As she stepped into the shower, she smiled to herself, remembering the lovely night before. Erik had been such a gentleman.

After 45 minutes of scrubbing down and washing her matted curls, she stepped out of the steaming shower, tying the towel around her chest. As she began brushing her hair, Meg stepped into the bathroom and looked groggily at her reflection.

"Why are you up so early? It's a Saturday!" Meg cried out, watching as Christine pulled out a hairdryer.

"…Meg! My singing lessons are today, you idiot!"

Meg's eyebrows furrowed, looking deep in thought. Her head then shot up and she smiled wide. "Oh! That's great!"

Christine rolled her eyes and continued to apply make-up, after already finishing her hair. "Can you go grab my dress?" she asked.

"Sure thing." Meg ran out of the bathroom to the closet where the dress had been hung up the night before.

Christine applied her lip gloss and looked at herself in the mirror once more before she'd put on the dress. She then grabbed the dress from Meg and shut the door, pulling the dress on.

She stepped out and Meg jumped with delight. "You look beautiful, Christine!"

"Really?" she asked, looking down. "Can you button up the back?"

Meg quickly fastened the four buttons and beckoned her out of the room. "Alright, I'll just grab the keys and-."

Christine cut her off. "Erik arranged for someone to pick me up."

"Wow… ok. Can you do me a favor, Christine?"

"Sure. What?"

"Can you find out if he has a brother?" Meg teased.

Christine rolled her eyes and walked out the front door, Meg following close behind.

"I'm really nervous," Christine admitted, looking down at the black heels she was wearing.

"You should be," Meg shrugged.

Christine shot her a look and Meg only smiled. "I'm just saying that if you walked in there with total confidence, Erik might not appreciate that. The very little I do know about him, it doesn't seem to me like he wants anyone that's full of themselves. Know what I mean?"

Christine nodded and gave her friend a hug. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

Meg patted her back and they pulled away as a black car pulled up beside them. "Are either of you, Mademoiselle Daae?"

Christine stepped forward. "I take it you're the person Erik sent to pick me up?"

The man nodded. "My name is Nadir, mademoiselle. Yes, Erik has sent me to retrieve you."

Nadir got out of the car and went around the back of the car, opening the back door for her and bowing slightly.

Christine raised an eyebrow and glanced at Meg, she looked just as shocked. Christine smiled and curtsied, giggling slightly.

Meg grabbed her friend into another hug and smiled. "Have fun!"

"I'm sure I will," Christine replied and climbed into the back, Nadir taking her hand to help her.

He then shut the door and got back into the driver's seat. Christine rolled down the window quickly before they drove away and Meg put her thumbs up. Christine held in the urge the squeal.

* * *

Soon after Meg's figure was out of sight, Christine began to feel the queasy feeling she'd had that morning. Her hands had begun to shake slightly.

It wasn't that she was scared of Erik; he'd proven to be incredibly nice the night before. He just made her feel some-what nervous around him. Like, she completely inferior to him. Which all in all, she pretty much was.

Also, the mask was really no help to make her feel welcome to be in his presence. As handsome and gentle the right side of his face was, the design of the mask just gave off a persona that he was an angry person.

She could tell already he was a sad person, learning he didn't have a very good relationship with his mother when he was a child. Christine hardly had any relationship with her mother since she'd died when she was only 4.

The thought of the loss of her mother usually made her cry every time she thought about it, but she wouldn't right now. She had to be happy right now or else Erik might decide he didn't want to give lessons to a little cry baby.

Christine only sighed and sat back in the seat, still utterly nervous.

* * *

About 10 minutes later, Nadir began to slow down.

Christine quickly looked out the window to take her first look of Erik's home.

'_Oh my God, it's HUGE!' _was her first impression as she thought to herself.

Nadir pulled up into the long driveway, leading up to the ivy covered Victorian mansion. For such and eerie man, his house – mansion looked extremely welcoming.

"This is it?" Christine asked Nadir. He nodded slowly as they came to a stopped at the front.

Nadir quickly jumped out of the car to open the door for Christine. He grabbed her hand yet again and helped her out.

She smiled at him and he bowed. He got back into the car and then she frowned. "Aren't you going to take me up there?"

Nadir could tell since he'd first seen the girl that she was nervous. He felt bad for her but shook his head. "I must go pick a few things for Er- I mean, Monsieur Beecher."

Christine turned around and walked slowly up to the large doors as Nadir pulled out. She could feel her legs about to give way as they shook furiously.

She searched for the doorbell but was unable to find one. Looking over the door she found a head of a gargoyle with a ring placed in its mouth.

Christine took hold of the ring and tapped it lightly on the door a few times, quickly pulling her hand back.

After a little while she started to hear footsteps on the other side of the door. She looked down at her feet, her whole body completely trembling now.

The door swung open quickly and Erik stood in the doorway. He looked at the young girl standing in his doorway looking as if she might faint.

He smiled weakly and stood aside so she could enter. Christine then looked up at Erik and she forgot her nervousness. The thought of him had made her uneasy but when she was actually with him, she felt calm.

Christine smiled and walked in. Her eyes almost popped out of her head as she looked around. It was completely amazing inside.

There was lavish furniture all around house, all antique and in perfect condition. Large paintings hung everywhere, mainly of angels and roses.

Everything actually went well with Erik's personality. Erik had always seemed very old-timey.

"I see you like home." Erik said softly as he watched her wander around, looking at every little thing that decorated entrance hall and then into the living space.

Christine spun around to face Erik, her eyes still wide. "I love it! This has to be the most beautiful home ever."

Erik smiled and walked over to a window that almost took up the whole wall. Her attention was then directed to what he was looking at.

Christine stood next to him and gasped as she looked out to a gorgeous, blooming rose garden filled with every shade of red imaginable.

"That's definitely the icing on the cake. Can I move in?" Christine laughed.

Erik turned his head to look at her, his eyes wide. He'd apparently not gotten the joke.

Christine looked at him and then backed up a bit waving her hands frantically. "Oh! You thought I was being serious? No, no. I was just kidding."

Erik breathed a sigh of relief and looked back out of the window. "When would you like to start your lesson for today?"

"Can we start right now? I'm really anxious to get back into singing and I'm kind of an impatient person."

"Aren't all teenagers?"

Christine folded her arms across her chest. "Hey, I find that offending. Besides, I'm 20. Just out of curiosity, how old are you?"

"I am 29 and turning 30 this September," Erik said as he made his way up a huge staircase that had a split-off on each side of the room.

"I thought you were _much_ older," she teased.

Erik stopped in front of a door and looked at Christine, her lips lifting into a smile. He smiled back and pushed the door open.

Christine looked inside a large room full of almost every instrument made. A large, black Grand Piano sat in the middle of the room.

Christine's face lit up, this had to be Heaven for any music lover. It definitely was for Christine.

She walked over to the piano, lightly brushing her fingers over the polished, ivory keys. She pressed a key and it echoed through the whole room, engulfing her in a beautiful tone until the room was silent again.

Christine stood to the left of the piano as Erik took a seat on the stool, his gloved hands reaching for the keys. "We'll start with scales."

Christine nodded and she continued to sing up and down with the chords he played. It was quite fun as he changed it up a bit.

After a while he stopped and began to rummage through some sheet music. He looked for a sheet music copy for certain song.

He finally found one and Christine took it from his hand. She read the title _'Think of Me'_. She looked over the lyrics quickly and tears filled her eyes.

"This is beautiful. Did you write this?"

He only nodded and began to run his fingers along the keys, almost mechanically. His fingers were moving so fast and so perfect that it looked as if the tune was playing on its own.

Christine listened intently, the music was absolutely amazing. The sound was angelic and she wondered how any man could make such sweet sounds.

Christine looked at Erik. _'This masked man is no man,' _she thought to herself.

She then realized he had stopped playing and was now looking at her. "You missed your cue."

"What?"

"You know, the part where you're supposed to come in…" Erik said, looking frustrated.

Christine looked down at the music and blushed. "Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention."

"That much is obvious." He rolled his eyes and started again. This time Christine watched the music.

The time came and her uneasiness was starting again. She began to sing, her voice was shaking rapidly but she still tried.

_Think of me, think of me fondly, _

_When we've said goodbye.  
_

_Remember me once in a while_

_Please promise me you'll try._

Erik stopped playing suddenly and looked at her. Tears of embarrassment filled her eyes; she knew she'd just sounded awful.

"I'm sorry. I'm just really nervous."

"Here, I'll show you a little trick." He grabbed her upper arm and pulled her towards the large window. "Look out this window as you sing and don't think of anything else. Sing to anything out there, just keep your mind clear."

Erik walked back over to the piano and started again. Christine looked for something to sing to and found a flower budding from a tall tree next to the window.

She closed her eyes and cleared as much stuff out of her head as possible and smiled. When it was her time to start again she opened her eyes and began to sing, this time much more clear. She was even surprised at the wonderful sound coming from her mouth.

_Think of me, think of me fondly, _

_When we've said goodbye.  
_

_Remember me once in a while,_

_Please promise me you'll try._

It had definitely proven to be a very good trick. She sang to the little flower, her mind kept on the music.

Erik looked up a few times to look at Christine, her face shining from the sunlight pouring in from the window. Her brown eyes looked cheerful as she continued to sing, her lips always curled up into a smile.

The song began to end and she reached new heights in her voice as a wonderful sound filled the air with Erik playing the piano and Christine singing.

When the song ended, the sounds once again engulfed them, this time much more beautiful. Her body was shaking slightly, not realizing her voice could reach such heights.

She closed her eyes and leaned against the window, still smiling to herself. She felt Erik rest a hand on her back and she opened her eyes to look at him.

"Was I alright?" she asked nervously, scared to know what he'd thought.

He only stood there staring at the magnificent girl. Never had his ears heard such a sweet voice - a voice of an angel.

"Erik?" she questioned again. "Was I alright?"

He looked into the girl's eyes and smiled. "Yes, that was very good."

Christine grinned and gave him a quick, light hug. "Well, I couldn't have done it if it weren't for your little trick."

He shrugged and smirked. "It works every time."

* * *

Later on they'd made their way down to the kitchen.

They'd talked for a while about the song _'Think of Me'_ and a couple of other things.

She'd seemed really interested to know about his operas he'd composed after she'd sung his first song, and he was glad to share it with someone who actually appreciated it.

Christine looked into the fridge and found hardly anything. "Well, there's stuff for sandwiches."

She pulled out some meat and cheese, Erik only shrugged. "It doesn't matter to me."

"How long has it been since you've been to get some food in this house?" she teased, as she continued to rummage through the fridge.

"Nadir is the one who goes to get my food. I don't ask him to go often since I'm the only one living here."

"I'll start to pick you up some stuff from now on, OK?" she said, and put everything back into the fridge.

"I thought we were going to have sandwiches." He sat down at the little table inside the kitchen.

"I have a better idea," she smiled.

* * *

After about 30 minutes the doorbell rang and Christine scattered up off the floor and ran to the door.

She flung the door open and grabbed the bag from the man standing in the doorway and paid him.

Shutting the door again, she ran back to where Erik still sat. She smiled and set the bag in front of him.

"What did you get?" he asked, curiously.

"Sushi. I told you we could try something different. Plus, you said you like seafood."

"Alright, I'll give it a try," he said as he picked a little up with chopsticks and settled it on his tongue.

Christine watched him smiling as she at the sushi hungrily. "Like it?"

"It's actually not too bad." He took some more and Christine smiled at him again.

* * *

After they'd eaten up the last bit of sushi Christine had begged Erik to take her around the rose garden.

Christine took her time to smell each type of rose as they walked along the paths.

"How do you keep your garden in such good shape if you're so busy?"

"I have a married couple come around once a week to tend to it. They had told me how much they loved gardening and they were glad to take the job."

Christine took a seat on a bench, her legs now tired, Erik soon taking a seat on the other side of the bench.

Christine looked around and sighed. "My mother would have thought this was the most beautiful place in the world. She used to love roses."

"I'm sorry for your loss," Erik said softly.

"She died when I was 4 and I can hardly remember anything about her." Tears filled her eyes but she wouldn't allow them to fall.

"I also lost at a young age; I know what you're going through Christine. I've been there too."

Christine's tears fell involuntarily as she sobbed into her hands. She once again felt Erik's gloved hand on her back as she continued to cry.

"It's just not fair. They were both supposed to stay alive and watch me grow up," she said between sobs.

Erik stroked her back trying hard to calm her down. "It'll be OK, Christine. You'll get through this all. Here, I think our lesson is over for today. Go to your friend Meg and have fun. Get your mind off everything."

Christine nodded and stood up, wiping the tears from her cheeks. "I'm really sorry about that."

Erik shook his head. "It's alright. I'll see you tomorrow, alright?"

"OK," she smiled and he took her to the door. "Thank you Erik for our first lesson."

He smiled and Christine made her way to where Nadir sat in the car.

"Christine?"

Before climbing into the back seat she looked at him and he smiled again. "You look lovely in that dress."

Christine grinned and closed the door.

**Author's Note: YAY! A little more ECness. I thought this chapter was also cute. I hope y'all liked it! It was a bit longer than my past ones. I also hope I cleared up the whole thing about the age difference. **

**And thank you guys SOO much for reviewing. I'm up to 30 reviews! I _never_ thought I'd even get up to 10! XD Keep reviewing and I promise to keep bringing in more chapters.**

**Also, if you like this story, I recommend to put it on Story Alert so you can be one of the first to get it instead of having to wait for to put it up. **

**LOVE YOU PEOPLE! Cookies for all reviewers!**


End file.
